


Sobre vinhos, viscos e você

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, fem!exo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Byun Baekhee gostava de vestidos rodados, de morangos, do natal e de Park Chanli.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Sobre vinhos, viscos e você

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] E aí, estrelinhas, como vão todos?
> 
> É véspera de natal e, como todos os anos, eu venho trazer fanfic natalina pra vocês; eu adoro essa época de final de ano, o natal é meu feriado favorito do ano todo, e eu fico muito feliz durante essa época, então eu já estava ansiosa pra postar essa fanfic desde que a terminei, uma semana atrás huauheuhauhea
> 
> É bem pequena até, e nada de incomum nela; escrevi fem!exo pela primeira vez nessa vida, e eu achei muito divertido. A Sisi (@Nasuke) leu antes pra me tranquilizar porque eu nunca tinha escrito fem!exo na vida e ela também me ajudou com o título, porque eu sou horrível com essas coisas (inclusive eu fiz a capa, como dá pra perceber por ela ser 100% simples, ignorem-na pfvr), então obrigada Sisi <3 <3 <3
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem e boa leitura!

Byun Baekhee gostava de vestidos rodados, de morangos, do natal e de Park Chanli.

O natal sempre foi uma época mágica para Baekhee. Gostava das luzes que enfeitavam a cidade, das árvores nas praças envoltas em luzes, das guirlandas nas portas das casas e de todos os papais-noéis espalhados pelos quintais. A neve tornava o ambiente ainda mais aconchegante, com crianças formando anjos de neve em seus jardins cobertos e brincando com a fumaça que saía de suas bocas.

Desde pequena, a magia do natal sempre encantou a pequena Baekhee; conseguia perceber as mínimas mudanças de comportamento de seus pais, como se tornavam mais felizes e amáveis quando o final do ano se aproxima e de como todos ao seu redor se tornavam mais solidários. As pessoas distribuíam sorrisos e gentilezas e Baekhee não entendia porque não eram assim o ano todo, mas adorava vê-las dessa forma em sua época favorita.

Os primeiros presentes de natal que se recordava eram os vestidos que sua avó lhe dava. Rodados, por vezes floridos, por vezes alvo como a neve, todos eram seus favoritos. Gostava de sentir-se como a princesa de seus contos de fada enquanto rodopiava pela sala de estar em frente à lareira com seu novo vestido. Mesmo após deixar a infância para trás, Baekhee ainda se sentia encantada por seus vestidos e guardava-os como se fossem tesouros.

Uma outra paixão desde sua infância eram as sobremesas de morango que sua mãe adorava fazer, que continuavam a ser seus doces favoritos e, se por acaso lhe perguntassem, seria o cheiro de sua amortentia. Quando pequena, gostava de ajudar sua mãe na cozinha apenas para que pudesse ser a primeira a experimentar de seus doces. Sentia-se especial em ver que sua aprovação era necessária para que a mulher continuasse a receita ou começariam do zero; Baekhee cresceu mantendo a tradição e, mesmo que ainda não soubesse reproduzir a receita com exatidão, mantinha-a consigo como a quem guarda um segredo.

Das suas lembranças de infância, todas elas envolviam Park Chanli, a garota que era alguns meses mais nova que si e mudou-se para a casa ao lado em uma véspera de natal. Criaram laços de forma estranha, é verdade; ambas adoravam o natal e Baekhee não gostou de ver sua nova vizinha brincando na neve sozinha porque não teriam tempo para o natal devido a mudança. Lembrava-se de ter incomodado seus pais para que chamassem seus novos vizinhos para a ceia, porque era natal e ninguém merecia não estar feliz naquela data.

Sua mãe entendia seu sentimento e deixou que Baekhee fosse chamar os novos moradores. A garota até então com seus oito anos correu até a casa ao lado, com seu vestido branco esvoaçando atrás de si e suas meias claras manchando-se pela neve. Chanli estava sentada escrevendo com um graveto na neve quando a garota de vestido rodado se aproximou:

“Meu nome é Byun Baekhee.” Apresentou-se. “Sou sua nova vizinha.”

“Meu nome é Park Chanli”, a garota sorriu. “Bonito vestido.”

“A minha avó que me deu!”, Baekhee disse sorridente; adorava falar de seus vestidos. “Nós estamos todos lá em casa para o natal, e eu falei para a mamãe que iria convidá-los.”

O rosto de Chanli iluminou-se na mesma hora. “Meus pais não podem fazer nada para o natal porque nos mudamos agora”, ela disse. “Mas não quero perder a ceia de natal.”

“Mamãe mandou dizer que já está colocando novos pratos na mesa”, Baekhee sorriu e Chanli achou adorável a janelinha exposta nos dentes da garota. “Nós só precisamos avisar aos seus pais!”

E enquanto as duas corriam casa adentro atrás dos pais de Chanli, parecia como se conhecessem há anos e não há apenas cinco minutos. Seus sorrisos não saíam de seus rostos conforme explicavam aos mais velhos sobre o convite e perdurou por toda a noite enquanto comiam juntas e brincavam com seus presentes. Baekhee encontrou em Chanli a amizade que lhe faltava, os olhares que lhe entendiam e o sorriso que lhe completava. Chanli tornou-se sua melhor amiga mais rápido do que poderia prever; era como se ela sempre tivesse estado ali.

Agora que ambas tinham seus vinte anos muito bem vividos as coisas não tinham mudado. Continuavam amantes do natal e passavam todos os anos sua data favorita juntas, seja na casa dos pais de Baekhee ou nos de Chanli. Uma vez arriscaram montar a ceia sozinhas no apartamento de Chanli, o que não deu muito certo, mas não as desencorajou a continuarem tentando. Tudo bem se o peru tinha queimado ou se tinha uvas passas demais no arroz – Baekhee adorava as uvas passas e Chanli sabia que alguns sacrifícios precisam ser feitos em nome da amizade –, as duas ainda tinham uma a outra.

Esse ano, a ceia de natal era novamente na casa de Chanli.

Baekhee subia as escadas apressada, praguejando contra todos no universo pelo fato do elevador estar quebrado. Seus braços estavam repletos de sacolas com o necessário para montar a ceia e o presente de sua melhor amiga, mas seu casaco felpudo dificultava seu equilíbrio. Mesmo com o frio fustigante do lado de fora, seu cansaço fazia parecer como se estivessem em pleno verão.

Quando chegou ao andar de sua melhor amiga, usou de sua chave para abrir o apartamento – passava tanto tempo no local que não fazia sentido mais precisar tocar a campainha todas as vezes. Deixou o presente da melhor amiga no sofá e caminhou em direção a cozinha com o restante das sacolas, onde encontrou Chanli brigando com o fogão.

Baekhee nunca cansaria de dizer que sua melhor amiga era linda. Os cabelos curtos e negros não paravam de cair em seu rosto, irritando a garota e fazendo-a jogar para trás o tempo todo. Chanli gostava de roupas simples, e por isso vestia apenas uma antiga calça de moletom e uma regata branca, já que o aquecedor fazia com que o clima estivesse confortável. Parecia extremamente à vontade enquanto brigava com seu forno para terminarem o peru, mas Baekhee podia jurar que nunca a viu tão linda.

Não sabia dizer desde quando passara a olhar para sua amiga de outra forma; Chanli era encantadora e sua risada era capaz de contagiar a qualquer um. Tinha o sorriso mais bonito que Baekhee conhecia, e não havia ninguém melhor para animá-la do que sua amiga, mesmo que tivesse conselhos falhos e acabasse fazendo-a a rir no final das contas para aliviar o fato de que não sabia dar conselhos. Com o tempo, cada detalhe de Chanli parecia importante e imperdível e Baekhee não lutou contra si mesma ao se ver gostando de sua melhor amiga.

“Está complicado aí?”, perguntou largando as compras na mesa. O relógio marcava sete horas da noite, então ainda tinham algum tempo para preparar a ceia.

Chanli olhou por cima do ombro, fazendo com que seu cabelo caísse novamente em cima de seu rosto. ”Você está atrasada!”, esbravejou. “O peru já está no forno há algum tempo, mas essa lata velha insiste em dar problema nos momentos mais inoportunos.”

“Me prenderam até mais tarde no trabalho e eu tinha que passar no mercado”, Baekhee se explicou, largando seu casaco de qualquer jeito na cadeira mais próxima. Prendeu os longos cabelos loiros em um coque da melhor forma que pôde, sentindo-se mais livre dessa forma para poder trabalhar na sua parte da ceia.

Apesar de todos os problemas que enfrentavam, adoravam fazer a ceia juntas. Faziam apenas suas comidas favoritas, arriscavam a receita de família da sobremesa favorita de Baekhee e se divertiam com uma garrafa de vinho no final da noite. Parecia sem graça para a maioria das pessoas, mas nenhuma das duas trocaria a companhia da outra por nada no mundo. O natal é sempre melhor na companhia de quem te dá as melhores risadas.

Chanli ainda brigava com seu forno enquanto Baekhee começava a preparar a sobremesa de sua mãe. Nem sempre saía com o gosto tão parecido, mas o gosto do morango ainda estava lá e, por isso, ainda fazia parte de suas memórias, quase como se fosse criança novamente. Chanli era a melhor pessoa para aumentar seu ego nesses momentos, porque todas as vezes dizia que nunca tinha provado sobremesa tão boa quanto a de Baekhee todos os anos.

Quando conseguiu estabilizar seu forno para que o peru assasse em paz, Chanli começou a ajudar a melhor amiga com as demais coisas. Baekhee estava ocupada montando a sobremesa da melhor forma que podia, então a morena tomou para si a responsabilidade de fazer o arroz com passas da forma que sua amiga gostava. Suas músicas favoritas ecoavam pela cozinha, tornando o ambiente mais cômodo com a voz de Baekhee soando junto.

Chanli adorava ouvir a loira cantar. A voz de Baekhee era clara e límpida e não havia música alguma que não combinasse com seu timbre; Baekhee sentia-se feliz enquanto cantava e Chanli sentia-se feliz por consequência, porque o sorriso de sua amiga iluminava mais do que qualquer luz de natal que tivesse visto. Propositalmente, escolhia sempre as músicas favoritas da loira para ouvi-la cantar mesmo sem perceber.

“A cidade está toda enfeitada”, Baekhee comentou. “Está ainda mais iluminada do que de costume.”

“Nós deveríamos passear para ver isso”, Chanli sugeriu. “Está tão frio, mas as luzes de natal são tão bonitas...”

Uma paixão que mantinham em comum era pelas luzes que iluminavam a cidade naquela época do ano. Não havia nada que não ficasse ainda mais bonito quando iluminado da forma certa, e todas as ruas pareciam exalar beleza e singularidade a cada luz que lhe era adicionada. Talvez essa fosse a parte favorita de ambas no natal; a forma como cada pontinho de luz significava uma esperança nova surgindo.

Poderia ser um pensamento utópico de se manter, mas gostavam de pensar assim. Gostavam de pensar que, durante o final do ano, as pessoas buscavam se tornar melhores umas para as outras, a trazer luz de fato para dentro de si e iniciar o novo ano de uma forma melhor. Baekhee e Chanli consideravam uma a outra sua própria luz de natal, para quem sempre olhariam quando precisassem da luz no fim do túnel e a quem sabiam que sempre teriam quando precisassem de uma mão amiga.

As luzes de natal eram fundamentais para as duas garotas.

As horas passavam de forma rápida quando estavam juntas e finalmente terminaram a ceia que estavam montando. O peru estava melhor do que da última vez, o arroz tinha uvas passas na medida certa e a sobremesa de Baekhee nunca estivera tão próxima da de sua mãe. O restante da mesa estava montado com antecedência, sem a necessidade de fartura já que seriam apenas as duas naquele natal.

Comiam felizes, comentando a respeito de seus dias; Baekhee contava sobre como não aguentava mais ter que trabalhar nas vésperas de natal e de como o shopping se tornava ainda mais populoso quando as pessoas esquecem de comprar os presentes na data certa. Chanli, por estar realizando o estágio em jornalismo, conseguiu manter-se longe da editora pelo final do ano e não tinha grande coisa a contar além de sua ideia para mais uma coluna que nunca poderia escrever.

Deixaram a louça para lavar no dia seguinte, quando acordariam tão grogues de sono que não se importariam em disputar quem lavaria a louça e acabariam as duas na cozinha novamente. Apanharam a garrafa de vinho abandonada e caminharam para a sala, onde repetiriam o mesmo feito do último ano: ficariam deitadas aos pés da árvore de natal montada na sala de estar, com a garrafa de vinho compartilhada entre as duas e falariam a respeito de seus planos para o futuro.

“Os meus planos para o futuro continuam os mesmos do ano passado”, Baekhee disse olhando para a amiga deitada ao seu lado. “Me livrar do meu emprego, encontrar algum estágio que me pague o suficiente e ser mais feliz do que fui este ano.”

Chanli sorriu, olhando-a também. “Todos os anos você busca mais felicidade do que já tem”, disse. “Meus planos para o futuro é ter coragem.”

“Coragem do que?”, Baekhee perguntou, depois de beber mais um pouco do vinho. Nunca tivera resistência a bebida.

“Para tudo, eu acho”, Chanli respondeu olhando para o teto. “Para enfrentar os meus chefes e dizer que não estou ali só para levar o café para eles, para enfrentar as pessoas quando me fazem mal, para contar a minha garota o quanto gosto dela...”

Baekhee ergueu-se, apoiando-se em seu cotovelo para observar a amiga melhor. Não era surpresa alguma para si que Chanli viesse a gostar de alguma garota, sabia da bissexualidade da amiga há muitos anos, mas mudava tudo em si saber que já havia alguém para a morena.

“Há alguém de quem você gosta?”

“Sim”, Chanli sorriu. “Ela é uma garota incrível, sabe? A gente se dá muito bem, é como se fosse o destino; os sorrisos dela são tão bonitos que eu poderia fazê-la rir para sempre. Nós gostamos das mesmas coisas, e essa também é sua época favorita do ano. É também a época em que mais penso nela.”

Baekhee manteve seu sorriso leve no rosto, mesmo que sentisse vontade de chorar. Não saberia dizer se era o vinho que tinha ingerido ou se era apenas a tristeza em não poder ter Chanli já que sua amiga possuía alguém também. O natal era a época _delas_ e agora Chanli também tinha alguém com quem dividir o feriado.

“Você deveria tê-la chamado, então”, Baekhee disse, sem conseguir se impedir de sua voz estar tão embargada. “Ao menos deveria apresentá-la a sua melhor amiga!”

A risada de Chanli ecoou pela sala. A garrafa de vinho já estava esquecida e quase no final em algum canto da sala enquanto as duas se encaravam iluminadas pelas luzes da árvore de natal. Chanli finalmente tinha entendido porque sua amiga parecia tão triste e ainda assim tão bonita; os cabelos loiros de sua amiga caíam aos poucos do coque que tinha feito, os olhos levemente avermelhados assim como suas bochechas e o vestido alvo que a vestia, tudo parecia ainda mais bonito debaixo da árvore de natal. E Baekhee não tinha percebido a verdade ainda.

“É que a minha melhor amiga já a conhece”, Chanli sussurrou. Sentia-se envergonhada por estar se confessando, mas sabia que ou seria no natal ou não seria nunca mais. Baekhee merecia ao menos saber. “Conhece há mais tempo do que eu, porque a minha garota _é_ a minha melhor amiga.”

Baekhee não pôde deixar de se sentir surpresa, porque estava tão triste com a perspectiva de Chanli gostar de outra pessoa que jamais poderia imaginar ser a garota descrita. Seu coração parecia bater ainda mais rápido ao ver o sorriso envergonhado da morena e ao vê-la mexendo com os cabelos curtos como sabia que fazia quando estava envergonhada. Tão rápido quanto suas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos, seu sorriso também brotou em seus lábios, pegando as mãos de Chanli entre as suas.

“Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Não faça isso de novo!”, exclamou. “Eu pensei que você já tinha outra pessoa para o natal...”

“Não há outra pessoa para os meus natais que não seja você, Baek, você sabe”, Chanli deu de ombros. “Eu imaginei que você deveria saber, e por quê não quando já bebemos toda a garrafa de vinho e, caso você não goste de mim, eu possa culpar o álcool?”

Seu sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios quando Baekhee decidiu que o natal merecia ser palco de mais uma das suas lembranças felizes. “Eu também gosto de você, Chan.” Confessou em um sussurro. “Você é a melhor parte dos meus natais, e eu não trocaria isso por nada.”

Chanli sabia que sua amiga era envergonhada demais para dizer qualquer coisa além disso, mas nada também a deixaria mais feliz. O natal era uma época tão importante para Baekhee que estar associado a essa data já tornava tudo mais especial para ambas; o silêncio ainda instalava-se entre as duas, enquanto observavam os flocos de neve baterem contra a janela do apartamento, suas mãos ainda unidas e iluminadas pela árvore de natal.

Todos os elementos envolvidos apenas tornavam o dia ainda mais importante para ambas. Cada floco de neve que caía simbolizava um novo começo, um futuro cheio de incertezas que descobririam juntas.

“Sabe o que dizem quando você está debaixo de um visgo, não é?”, Chanli perguntou olhando para cima. O visgo estava ali, destacando-se entre todos os enfeites da árvore.

Baekhee riu baixinho. “Sabe o que dizem sobre quebrar tradições natalinas, não é?”

Chanli tinha o sabor de morango em seus lábios quando a beijou, e Baekhee usava seu vestido favorito no natal; naquele momento, Byun Baekhee percebeu que o resumo de todas as suas alegrias se resumiam a Park Chanli.

**Author's Note:**

> E é isso aí, chegamos ao final! Me digam o que acharam aí embaixo, ou podem me encontrar no twitter que é o @iambyuntiful, e cantaremos músicas natalinas <3
> 
> Desde já um feliz natal pra vocês, cheio de luz e felicidades, comida e alegrias, e até a próxima!


End file.
